Flash Me
by maryl
Summary: If you don't like spoilers, stay clear of this little fluffy fic. I based some of it off spoilers from the series finale. It's a Chuck and Blair one shot. Why? Because you know I love them.


Hello! Okay, so this little piece stems out of some of our spoiler shots. If you were online this week and are a CB fan, I don't know how you'd miss them. Eventually, I'll probably tuck this into I Will, but since we don't know what's happened yet... I'll do it as a stand alone. BTW, I was writing in my bed, and i thought there was a crumb under me. It wasn't a crumb. It was a spider I'd sat on. Body... legs everywhere... It had it coming! And yes, I quickly washed my sheets to ensure that no legs or piece remained. Here we go...

Blair walked into the park with a spring in her step, well as much of a spring as she could managed given her current condition. She couldn't see her feet, but even if she could she wouldn't give her husband the satisfaction of looking down, even if he wasn't there to see her do it. She knew he'd just know, and she knew she'd see that knowledge in his smug little smirk. That smirk from a mouth that wouldn't say "I told you so" but would make it clear that they both knew he had been right. She should have switched to flats. He'd been saying she should be wearing flats since hitting thirty weeks, but she'd told him he was nuts, she'd done this before, and she was certain she would continue to embraced her heels until she was at least thirty-six weeks. She had one week to go.

She would not let him be right. She could not let him be right. Naming rights to their new baby's middle name were on the line. Plus, after five years of marriage, she knew how much fun it was to get one over on her husband.

As she reached the playground her eyes sought him out. She quickly found him at the top of a slide, laughing, the sun on his dark hair, lighting it up. He didn't see her, and so she took a moment to enjoy the sheer pleasure of looking at him. Her beautiful, smart, wonderful, happy son. Every moment of him filled her with joy. She and Chuck had always known they'd love their children as much as they loved each other. What they couldn't have imagined was, if possible, they loved Henry Bass more.

She raised a brow as she watched him shove a pale blonde boy out of the way, so that he could shoot down the slide ahead of him, and into his Aunt Serena's waiting arms. Blair was just about to call out a greeting to her son and best friend when she was interrupted.

"Blair?" A familiar voice called to her.

For a moment she couldn't place it. She turned, and even as her eyes fell on the man in front of her, it took her brain a minute to compute it.

"Louis." She greeted cautiously.

He smiled at her, but she kept her guard up.

"How good to see you again, your Highness. Enjoy the city. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She said icily, as she took a step back.

"Blair..." She was already moving away when he reached out and gently caught her arm. Her cold glare had him quickly dropping his hand, but she didn't continue to move away.

"Blair, I know... things didn't end well..."

"You think? You basically blackmailed me into staying with you."

"And you broke my heart." He said like the puppy he had been for most of their relationship. "I wasn't going to say anything when I saw you... But then... I had hoped... perhaps there had been enough water over the bridge..."

"Under." She corrected with a snap. "When the water goes over the bridge it washes it out. Which pretty much sums up the end of our relationship, would you say? And just what did you do with the money Chuck paid for my freedom?" She said dryly. "Did you have the crumbling hole of castle redone? New roof on the manor? Fresh botox for your mother?"

"Blair..."

"You're right, when you're as mean a your mother is, you don't need botox. The skin just runs away from her face as it tries to escape." Blair quipped coolly.

He looked like a puppy left in the kitchen to sleep.

Blair heaved a sigh and held out her hand. "Fine."

Louis smiled, shook her hand, and waved towards a bench. "Can we sit?"

She nodded, and moved to the bench. Blair wanted to daintily sit down, but given her size it was impossible. She averted her eyes as she grasped the back of the bench and slowly lowered herself. She took a few moments to settle herself into some semblance of a ladylike position. She kept her eyes on the park. He kept his eyes on her.

After a while, he started to watch the children play in the park as well. He took note of the way her eyes stayed on one, brown haired, brown eyed, laughing boy.

"He looks like Chuck." Louis observed.

"Yes, he does." Blair said happily, always enjoying seeing Chuck's features in her son. She hoped to see the same thing in their next child.

"And yours?" Blair asked, having read in Hello! that he and Estee had had a son of their own a few months ago.

"Well, much to Estee's disdain, Jean-Michele looks like... Beatrice."

"She's a beautiful girl."

"She lit Estee's wedding dress on fire."

"I knew there was something I always loved about your sister."

He chuckled under his breath, and as they went back to watching the playground, it was with a new sense of ease between them.

"It's good that you're happy." She smiled and meant it.

He laughed, in that stilted way he had, that always made her wonder how someone could laugh with an accent. "I don't even have to ask you. You're glowing."

Blair's smile fell to a scowl. "That just polite words for fat and sweaty."

"No." He shook his head with a smile and her eyes met his. He then shattered the peace with an earnest question. "Do you think of her?"

Blair looked away.

"I do." Louis offered quietly first. "I was in London last year, and there was this little girl who was chosen to officially present me with flowers... She was around six or seven, and as soon as I looked at her... I felt this twist, and it hit me... She reminded me so much of what I always imagined our little Vivian would have looked like."

Blair's eyes filled with tears and she bit the inside of her mouth. Vivian. Her heart clenched. She didn't speak for a long time, and he's almost given on on a response.

"I do too." She answered and let that be enough. "All the time."

She didn't want to share that every year she and Chuck would go to the cemetery and place flowers in front of the memorial statue they'd had erected for her daughter. While she and Louis shared the loss of the daughter that would have been theirs, it was Chuck who held her on the nights when she awoke in tears at the memory of a dream of her little Vivian. It was Chuck who she shared her true, deep thoughts of her baby.

"I wish-"

"Me too." She interrupted, knowing how he felt. They loved and were happy in their current lives, and they didn't wish to be with each other, but there was the knowledge that they wished Vivian could have been a part of it all.

"I should go." He said as he stood.

"Yes." She said as the helped her to her feet. They shared a smile, and a light hug of two people who had shared a past that was put to bed.

Louis kissed her cheek, and they said their goodbyes. Blair was turning towards the playground again, when a familiar bellow made her smile.

"MOMMY!"

Henry's small, familiar body barreled into her, and she stumbled back a step. No matter how many times he'd been warned that he had to be more careful with his mother while she was carrying his little brother or sister, Henry often forgot. Blair didn't fall far though, because a steading arm came around her.

"Thanks, S." Blair smiled at her best friend before looking down at her rather sheepish son.

"Sorry, Mommy." He said, and they all knew where his apology stemmed from. "Are you going to tell Daddy?"

Her son worshipped his father and hated to disappoint him. It had been Chuck who'd say Henry down on several occasions to carefully explain how he had to be more gentle with Blair, at least until the baby was born.

"No." Blair smiled as she ran her hand through the longish sweep of his hair. It could probably do with a cut, but it was so lovely that she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Accidents happen. We just need to try harder."

The little boy nodded and smiled as Blair's knuckle tapped him under his chin. "Go get your snack from Ora."

Blair smiled as she watched him run over to his nanny for his apple slices... and the chocolate that she knew Chuck had the nanny sneak to Henry when she thought Blair wasn't looking.

When she looked back at her best friend she rolled her eyes at the smug look on Serena's face. "What?"

"If you were in flats it wouldn't have mattered..." Serena teased.

"If you were anything less than twelve feet tall you'd know that heels are a necessity, not an accessory." Blair hit back.

"You short people have such a complex..." Serena put on a haughty air, but ruined by laughing when Blair shoved her.

Blair couldn't help but laugh too, and soon the girls were walking with arms linked, through the park, trailing behind Henry and Ora, who struggled to keep up.

"So... Was that-" Serena asked idly.

"Yes."

"Wow." Serena's eyes widened. "How did that go? Did he run out of Chuck's money?"

"Funny." Blair chided as she bumped Serena's hip with her own. "It was actually... good."

"Really?" Up went the perfect blonde brow.

"Yes... It was good to know that we're both happy. Vivian would want it that way." Blair mused quietly.

Serena hugged her friends a little closer, leaning her head against Blair's. No words were necessary.

"Are you going to tell Chuck?"

"Hell no. You know how he is. Plus, he's already prickly with me for making him go to the bachelor party." Blair declared.

This made Serena laugh. "We're going to have to give Nate a LOT of money to mediate this one... or film what ensues."

"Money? He's an Archibald. We're going to have to make out in front of him, like he's been trying to get us to do for the last ten years."

Their laughter followed them out of the park.

Later that night Blair smiled as she watched her husband scowl his way through tying his tie. She lay on the chaise lounge in their shared dressing room. It was shared because it was larger that a mid-sized apartment anywhere in the city. Plus they liked to watch each other dress, and more to the point, undress.

"You'll have fun." She lied.

"I won't." He muttered. "Why do I have to go to your ex-boyfriend's bachelor party?"

"Because he's marrying your sister." Blair reminded him for the millionth time since the ever together and apart couple had announced their intensions for forever together, aka marriage.

Over the last five years, Serena and Dan had been on quite a journey. After some time apart, they'd both come back to the knowledge that while they could love and be with others... Serena and Dan wanted most of all to be with each other. They took it slow. Dating and then living together for long stretches. In fact, they'd been engaged for well over a year. Their speed and timing worked for them.

They were so different from Blair and Chuck, it had often been mused. With Chuck and Blair there had always been the sense that there was no one truly for the other but them. Their timing was fast, and in the early days too fast for them to keep up with. They were deeply in love and passionate for each other, which scared both of them in the beginning, but as they grew into secure people, it became something they embraced and celebrated. Their love was huge and all consuming. It might not be right for anyone else on the planet... but it was perfect for them.

Blair leaned her head back, and smiled at him. "I love you, Bass."

He turned at warm tone, and smiled as he walked across to her.

"I love you too." He whispered as he perched by her hip, leaning in to gently kiss her soft lips.

He felt her smile against his mouth before she pulled back a little to look him in the eyes. Her hands sought his, and she took them in hers to guide them over the large swell of her belly. She maneuvered them until they were gently pressed over the sot where their baby was kicking.

Chuck never ceased to be in awe of the movement, and they spent long moments in silence, feeling their child move beneath her skin.

"It won't be long now..." Chuck murmured quietly, as if he didn't want to startle their unborn baby.

"No..." She whispered as he forehead came to rest against her. She sighed in contentment. "Soon we'll be able to hold him in our arms."

"Or her." Chuck added. He wanted a little girl just like Blair.

"Or her." Blair agreed. She'd be happy with either.

She tilted her chin up in askance. He readily responded, kissing her deeply.

"YUCK!"

Their eyes opened on each other, and they shared an eye roll at the young voice that had interrupted them. Pulling apart, they smiled over at their son, who was looking at them with disgust.

"You guys kiss too much."

Blair chuckled and bit at Chuck's lip a second before he pulled away, and stood up. He gave her a warning look. Upon occasion, Chuck Bass was a touch of a prude around a certain member of the family. Blair hoped both Chuck and Henry grew out of this stage, but she couldn't help but find it highly amusing. Chuck went back to his mirror, and Blair held open her arms, to which Henry gladly tumbled into.

"Do you have to go out tonight?" He asked mournfully, rubbing his head into her chest like he'd done since he was a baby. She almost cancelled her plans. Chuck shot her a look in the mirror which made it clear that if she bailed on Serena's bachelorette party, he was out of bachelor night duties. Besides, she was S's matron-of-honour.

"Sorry, my love." She kissed the top of his hair. "We have to go out for a few hours, but we'll be back before you wake up."

"Long before you wake up." Chuck added, not planning on staying any longer than necessary.

"Daddy's going out with Uncle Nate and Dan?" Henry asked, omitting the uncle title that he had noticed his father never used with his Aunt Serena's fiancee.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Yes, Daddy's going out with your uncles."

"Are you going out with that man you were hugging in the park?" He asked innocently.

Both Blair and Chuck froze and their eyes slashed to the other's.

"Hugging?" His voice was smooth, but she heard the slight edge. "Just what man were you hugging in the park?"

Blair shrugged, nonchalant, and she idly played with a lock of Henry's hair. "It was nothing, really."

"Who?"

A smirk came over Henry's face. "Daddy's using his serious voice. You're gonna have to sit and think about your actions."

Blair eyed her son. "Henry?"

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Go to bed."

Henry just laughed, but got up. He hugged Blair, and then walked over to hug his Daddy.

"Tuck me in?" He asked, already knowing they would.

"We'll be in, in a moment." Chuck promised him.

Henry ran out, and his parents were left alone.

"I'm listening?" Chuck eyed her.

Blair looked at her nails. "I bumped into Louis in the park."

"Louis, as in your ex-husband?"

"Everyone needs a starter husband."

"Blair..."

"We talked about Vivian."

Chuck's slight jealousy dissipated.

"You did?" He asked, moving closer to her. Blair had healed a great deal, but he knew it was something that she carried with her.

"Yes." She smiled. "It was good. We both think of her... miss her. It was... nice."

Chuck kissed her again. "Are you okay?"

"I am." She assured him. "You help me be okay."

"I am quite good and pleasing Blair Waldorf Bass..."

"That you are, Bass." She smirked. "That you are..."

They shared another kiss and finished getting ready. They were just headed down the hall to their son's room, when Chuck turned to her and pulled her into his arms.

"If Louis was your starter husband... What husband am I...?"

"You?" She turned and slid her hands under his jacket and over his back, pulling him closer. "You're the love of my life."

"Oh, and remind me if I ever have an affair, to do it away from the watchful eyes of our son."

"That's not funny." Chuck scowled.

She kissed him to shut him up.

"EWWWWWW!" Aren't you two supposed to be tucking me in?" A voice asked indignantly.

"And we'll have two soon?" Blair teased.

After tucking their son in, they made out in peace in the limo, before they went their separate ways for the night.

Just after 2am, Chuck tiredly walked up the stairs of their town house home. He loosened his tie as he reached the landing, and then headed into Henry's room. He smiled at his son, splayed across his bed. Chuck walked over and pulled the covers over Henry, pausing to kiss his cheek, and reverently run a hand over his hair.

Chuck headed into the master suite, and paused to smile at his wife. She had left his bedside light on, but was fast asleep... talking up the majority of their king sized bed, given that she had taken to sleeping in the middle the heavier she became with pregnancy. She insisted it was because she was being cautious about falling out, but he knew she just like ensure that he'd rub her lower back to get her to move over.

He stripped down, took a quick shower to rinse the outer boroughs off himself, and pulled on a pair of silk pyjamas. He pulled back the covers and lay down to fit his body to hers. He kissed her neck, not trying to wake her, but because he couldn't help himself.

"How was you night?" She asked sleepily.

"Better now." He whispered, letting his eyes get heavy.

She smiled and wiggled closer as they both drifted off.

Less than a week later, it was the day that Dan and Serena, and much of their friends and family had been waiting for for years. Their wedding day.

Blair woke up before Chuck, which under regular circumstances would be unusual. The man did not sleep more than 5 or 6 hours a night. But lately, it had been harder for her to get and stay comfortable, even more so this morning, so she crept out of bed several hours before her husband.

She knew Dorota would be downstairs, commanding the army of staff, caterers, and decorators to ensure that everything would look, smell and taste perfect. This left Blair, as Matron-of-Honour with one primary duty. She opened the door to the guest bedroom, and padded to the bed. She pulled back the covers and crawled in to be with the bride. For a moment Blair just lay there. Then she sighed loudly and heavily. Nothing. She whispered Serena's name. Still nothing. Finally, Blair just shoved her. The nearly hurtling onto the floor woke S right up.

"Blair!"

"Oh, good! You're up!" Blair chirped.

"B, it's too early! The wedding's not until one!" Serena loudly moaned, pulling the duvet over her head.

Blair pulled it off. "And you're not as pretty you used to be."

"Well, you're just as nice as you've always been." She hinted at Blair.

"Would you really want me any other way?"

Serena smiled and tackled Blair back onto the bed in a giant hug... and a mass of hair.

"Serena!" Blair laughed with her friend. "Careful! Bass on board, remember?"

"Please, this baby's going to be over due just like the last one. Those Bass boys just can't let go of you!"

"Don't even say that!" Blair declared with a raised finger. "Henry was eleven days past his due date. I had an ELEVEN DAY OLD CHILD INSIDE OF ME! This baby will arrive on time."

"Sorry!" Serena held up her hands. "I'm sure this baby will be much more respectful to your schedule..."

With one last shove, Blair ordered Serena up and into the shower. Blair continued to bellow orders as the water started running, and she was just about to tell her to be sure to condition, when the pain ripped from her back, wrapping around her belly. Blair gasped, nearly doubling over, she reached blindly for the vanity chair. She lowered herself into it, taking deep even breaths.

"No." Blair looked down at her belly. "I said arrive promptly, _not_ early."

As the pain subsided, she rubbed her lower back, telling herself it was just Braxton Hicks.

Over the next few hours, it would seem her child was bound and determined to prove her wrong. Especially since her water broke just before she was preparing to dress herself. Changing her panties and slip, she pulled her gown on, double checked her hair and makeup, and then headed to Serena.

The bridesmaids had helped S into her perfectly stunning and perfectly Serena-esk gown.

"Gold." Blair nodded in continued agreement with her friends choice. She knew it was two-fold. One, S just wasn't a traditional kind of girl. Her aura and her attitude were unique, as was she. And two, both Serena and Dan had a sentimental attachment and history with a gold dress.

That being said, Blair still had to tease her friend. "And it's not like anyone would buy you having earned a white wedding dress..."

"Says the woman who wore blue to her own wedding..."

"Shut up!" Blair laughed. "I'm a more than respectable wife and mother!"

"Didn't Page Six catch you and Chuck coming out of a stall of a men's room at Gramercy Tavern...?"

"It's not too late to kick you out of my house, you know. Have fun not being kicked out of your own wedding venue."

"What would you do with the food?"

"Have you seen how much I eat lately""

"Good point. I'll behave." She looked at Blair. "Speaking of... can you do me a favour?"

"Anything for the bride." Blair promised, silently begging that it was something sitting down and away from here, because she could feel another contraction coming.

"Can you take this to Dan?" Serena asked, holding up a small note.

"Sure." Blair said, grabbing the paper.

"Wow. I thought you'd put up more of a fuss?"

"At the moment? You'd be surprised how accommodating I'm being."

Serena looked at suspiciously, but Blair was already headed out the door. On her way to where the groom was getting ready, she took a moment to step into a linen closet and scream into a towel. Damn. She was going to have to redo her lipstick.

She tapped on the door, and Dan called her to come in. She smiled at him, actually happy for both Dan and Serena. They made each other happy. What more could anyone want for their best friend?

She held the card out to him, and watched him smile as he read it. Then he watched her grab a table for support, and somehow stifle a scream. Dan quickly helped support her and settle her onto a couch.

"I'll go get Chuck! An ambulance! Boil water!" Humphrey, ever cool under pressure.

She caught his arm and shook her head. "He'll make me leave, and I'm not missing my best friend getting married."

"So you'd rather miss the medicated, safely hospitalized birth of your second child? I'm telling your husband!" Declared the tattle tail.

"No!" Blair half screeched. "The wedding is in ten minutes. Service? Maybe half an hour. I can make it half an hour."

"I sense so many problems with your plan and logic..."

"Dan!" She grabbed his tie, pulling him towards her. "Do you want to marry my best friend today?"

"More than anything." He said when he'd managed to loosen the noose that used to be his tie.

"Then let's get this shit done." Blair said with determination.

Blair, ever good at urging people to action, had added motivation and was soon walking down the aisle ahead of her best friend as the guitar soloist played. She could feel Chuck's eyes on her, and the smile he wanted to share with her, but she couldn't meet his gaze. He'd know something was wrong. She couldn't smile either. It was taking all of her considerable will to put one foot in front of the other in a reasonable fashion. Hell, she wanted to kiss her son for running down the aisle and thus moving this whole thing along all the faster.

Serena however did not move with haste. As she came down the aisle she savoured every second of this time. She was finally marrying Dan, and she didn't think she could ever be happier... a sudden flash of a curly haired baby fame to her mind, and she smiled wider.

Dan watched her, and it was like a dream come true. All he could see was Serena, walking towards him. Smiling. Ready to promise each other forever. God, he loved her. It seemed like forever, but too fast and then she was in front of him. Then she was on him.

Gleefully she through herself into his arms with the joyful spontaneity that was so innate to her. He hugged her back, and they didn't break apart till the officiant cleared her throat. They muttered apologies to the sound of many chuckles, and stood facing each other, ready to begin. Dan thought he could live in this moment forever.

Then he caught a glimpse of Blair over Serena's shoulder.

"You look nervous." Serena teased with a smile as she saw the colour drain from his face.

"I'm not." Dan promised earnestly. "At least not about marrying you."

"Then what..." Her gave followed Dan's to her decidedly sweaty Matron-of-Honour, and put two and two together.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Serena gasped incredulously, as Blair looked at her with grimacing smile, and a little hand wave to continue the ceremony.

Serena's eyes shot to Chuck, and she watched her brother sit up a little straighter in his seat. Suspicious. Serena and Dan smiled at him, hoping it would still him. It made it worse. Turning their backs on him, they got down to business. Since both were writers, they'd written their own vows, which they recited... a touch faster than they had intended, leaving their friends and family slightly baffled. Soon enough, the officiant was announcing, "By the power vested in me..."

Dan kissed her before the person finished speaking.

"... I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Pulling away, they shared one smile before they both spun on Blair.

"There!" Serena practically yelled. "You've seen me get married! Now can we get your stubborn ass to the hospital?!"

Gritting her teeth with a smile, Blair turned to look at Chuck, who was already launching out of his seat. Blair lifted her shoulders and ducked her head, as if shy. "Don't yell at me... I'm pregnant!"

"Not for long..." Dan muttered under his breath.

Chuck caught her by her arms, pulling her closer, and then lifted her chin to see into her eyes.

"I may, perhaps, earlier in the day... slightly gone into labour..."

"How far apart?"

"Three minutes..." She replied sheepishly.

"Blair!" Half the room yelled.

She was saved from any greater reprimand by a contraction hitting her fast and hard. She screamed and clutched Chuck. She vaguely heard Henry cry out, and she would have turned to comfort him, but Chuck was already hoisting her into his arms and striding up the aisle.

"Henry-"

"Lily's got him." Chuck assured her.

He didn't speak to her again till they got to the street and the limo Eric had thought to send for seconds ago, pulled up quickly. Blair hadn't stopped talking. Explaining in detail why it was okay to have waited to tell him, and why it was okay to have waited period. They would have just been sitting in the hospital, so why not enjoy the lovely wedding day? She knew Chuck hadn't bought it by the way his jaw twitched.

"I love you." She reminded him as she settled in the limo.

"I'm going to ask the doctor if it was the high heels." Chuck muttered, wrapping an arm around her even though he partially wanted to strangle her. She was maddening.

"It wasn't!" Blair declared... and then crushed his hand as her womb tightened and pain ripped through her.

It turned out, they shouldn't have worried. Blair didn't give birth right away. She didn't even give birth soon. It was a long seven hours before a new baby Bass ripped his way into the world.

Blair lay back against the pillows short hours after giving birth. Their family had all been in and gone home, and Dan and Serena had left on their honeymoon. Now a swaddled newborn lay on her chest, Henry was sleeping along one of her sides, while Chuck took up the other. She was utterly surrounded by Bass men. Blair wouldn't have it any other way. She was exhausted, but ecstatic. Only one soft light lit the luxurious suite, and it had been quite ever since Henry had stopped asking if they were sure the baby was there's, and fallen asleep, arm draped over his mother's thighs.

"He's perfect." Chuck murmured into the peaceful silence.

He turned his head and looked at Blair with awe. "How are you?"

"I feel like my vagina just shoved out a Hummer." Blair sighed happily, one arm securely holding the baby to her chest, while the other lay against Henry's back, holding him too.

Chuck kissed her forehead, gently resting a hand on their new son. "I still love it, and you."

"Such a romantic..." Blair smiled, and then looked at him with eyes filled with tears.

"What? What's wrong? Should I get a nurse?" He asked. He knew she'd torn and been sewed up, but maybe the doctors had missed something.

She shook her head, laughing, but with tears now on her cheeks. "I'm fine... I'm better than fine!"

"Then what's wrong?" He laughed because she wasn't alone in the amazing emotional roller coaster of the last few hours, last few minutes.

"Chuck Bass, you make me so happy!" She declared, crying harder.

He kissed her again. "You make me so happy too." He vowed in return.

The Basses lay there and knew, everything in their past, every hurt, every struggle, had been for something. It had gotten them to this point.

Chuck and Blair would forever be in love. Blair and Chuck were happy.

TahDAH! Good evening or good morning to you! This little piece comes to you for two reasons. One, I not only owed Liz a birthday fic, but also I wanted to cheer her up. Liz, you are an amazing person, a fantastic writer, and one of the greatest fangirls I've ever been lucky enough to know. I really hope that this fic, set in an end of S6/Henry Bass world put at least a little smile on your face. Please note, my inclusion of the DS wedding was all for you! BIG HUGS!

Two... Oh, Sandy... Here is the crux. I usually have class Monday nights. Class got cancelled because of Superstorm Sandy. I thought... GOSSIP GIRL LIVE! But alas... NO. No new GG for me tonight. Earlier this afternoon the storm knocked out both my cable and internet. You want to know what's lame? I have my TV on the channel, which is nothing but muted snow, just INCASE it comes back on. Plus side for all of you? It's given me plenty of time to write this. Which was all moot since the show saved me and cancelled till next week.


End file.
